Vampire Spit
by Aqua Raven
Summary: vampire spit can heal cuts and marks but can it heal Larten's heart? i KNOW CRAPPY SUMMARY BETTER STORY THE NORMAL DRILL
1. Chapter 1

_TITLE: Vampire Spit_

_SETTING: Slightly after the __Vampire Prince_

_SUMMARY: vampire spit can heal cuts and marks but can it heal Larten's heart?_

**_Hello ONE and ALL I present to you vampire spit!_**

**_Steve: That's a stupid title_**

**_Me: Darren dies and it's all I had _**

**_Larten and Darren: WHAT!?_**

**_Steve:YEESSSSSS_**

**_Me: this story is about Larty-baby Steve thank you-very-much _**

**_Darren, Larten, and Steve: What did you call me/him!?_**

**_Me: Uh gotta go!_**

**_Darren: You got a crush!_**

**_Steve:(whispers) Let's set him up!_**

**_Larten: it appears Arra has a competition _**

**_PROLOGUE _**

A blood curdling shriek rang in my ears and made my blood run cold; I jumped up and realized there was nothing but darkness. The shrieking stopped and I gazed around nervously, it was hard to see through the blur. I stumbled for a minute, when a cruel laugh met my ears. "Hello, Darren" my blood ran cold, I know that voice! "Sam?" I laughed, "DO NOT LAUGH AT ME!" he roared. "What?" I asked confused as a flicker of light turned on, I saw a blood covered boy, "Sam...I…" he cut me off "you did this!" he yelled. I stared into his eyes and saw a look of death in them, "w-what?" I stuttered "you killed me, you let the wolf-man get me" he growled I looked into his dull eyes, "n-n-no!" I cried "now I'll do the same to you and your mentor!" he screamed. "NO!" he couldn't kill Mr. Crepsley he just couldn't! This wasn't real it couldn't be, it was just a dream that's it a dream! Sam crept over to me and reached out his hands, I stood there frozen. His hands reached out and clasped around my neck, I choked and my eyes darted to his face "l-et g-o no-w" I gasped "no" he said I tried to pull his hands off my neck but he had a firm grip. My eyes were blurry and I couldn't aim a blow, this was too real to be a dream someone had to help me! As if on cue to my thoughts Mr. Crepsley and Erva called my name. "Mr.…Crepsley" I tried to yell his name but I just struggled to say it "Darren!" Evra tried to grab me but another figure jumped out "Murlough but your dead!" Erva screamed "clever boy hmm? Murlough smarter, Murlough is alive" he said just before the darkness.

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

Larten yanked out his knife and threw it at the vampaneze he fell and Erva jumped on top of him he yanked the knife out of Murlough's chest and stabbed him in the throat before hacking off his head. The head rolled away and Sam's ghost grinned "Darren's dead, Darren's dead" he chanted skipping away. Larten dropped to his knees next to Darren?...Darren?" he wailed, Darren, of course, didn't move, he remained still the hand marks on his neck noticeably white. Erva looked up at the brightening sky "we should go" he said tugging Mr. Crepsley's cape "ghosts have joined the vampaneze!" he growled. "The undead are in the league with another form of the undead, to kill the undead, how ironic" Erva muttered "COME ON!" he snapped "NO" Larten wailed like a stubborn child and clutched Darren's dead body to himself. "You'll fry if you don't leave the sunlight" Erva cried. "So?" Larten said, putting Darren down to face Erva, "You're letting Darren's death get to you" Erva said backing away in fear, "Daren won't want this. You've got to go on Mr. Crepsley. Don't stick with the past, or you'll be joining Darren soon" Erva said icily before turning to leave the man. Mr. Crepsley stood up and his eyes went dull like a mindless zombie then he stood and put Darren's body on his back before flitting away.

Larten placed Darren's body on the ground near the cirque -he would bury him later-and walked in. His skin was bright red and everyone noticed his dark, dead eyes. No one dared say anything as Larten stomped to his tent, _crying. _Erva, could hear the vampire crying about the dead prince and sat on the dirt, his girlfriend came over, "he'll be fine" she assured. He sighed "but Darren won't like this" he said "Larten will get over this, he'll be fine" she said, Erva looked doubtful but nodded and stood up. Merla smiled and walked away to find her sons Shancus and Urcha. Erva walked into Larten's tent, he stopped in his tracks "Mr. Crepsley stop!" he yelled yanking the man away from what he was doing. He wobbled in his spot and laughed like a maniac shaking and almost collapsing, Erva steered the man to a chair, snatching the bottle from his hands. Larten leaned over and took another bottle cracked the lid off and downed it, Erva smacked him hard in the face, "STOP!" he hissed. "How many of these have you drunk?!" he asked Mr. Crepsley laughed like a child and pointed to a pile of fifty or sixty bottles, barrels, and empty flasks. It took a lot to get a vampire drunk and Larten had passed the limit. Erva ran across camp to Mr. Tall's tent and quickly found him. "Mr. Tall, I'm worried about Larten" he said and explained everything. Mr. Tall took a second then replied. "We cannot help Larten" He said "but you can travel to Vampire Mountain and tell the other princes" he added. Evra nodded "yes Mr. Tall" he said leaving to his tent.


	2. Chapter 2

_**OK so I'll be updating as much as i can until i lose the computer so don't kill me!**_

_**OK so far if your here you've stayed with the story so what'd'y think?**_

_**Darren: I DIEDDDDDDD**_

_**Steve: Dead Darren, Laced Larten, Slaughtering Sam, Vicious Vampaneze,Vulnerble Vampires? I LOVE IT**_

_**Me: I knew you would Stevey-Wavy**_

_**Larten: I hate it **_

_**Steve: STEVEY-WAVY! what happened to you and Larten**_

_**Me: (SHRUGS) i have a lot of crushes, Lartey-baby is the number one, your number two...**_

_**Darren: Am I number three?!**_

_**Me: No that's Gannen, then Vancha, then Erva, then..**_

_**Erva: Hey, I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND**_

_**Me: Whateva**_

_**Larten: JUST DO THE STUPID STORY, I'M SICK OF WATCHING YOU ARGUE **_

_**Me: Kiss me first!**_

_**Larten: Argue as long as you want! **_

_**Darren and Steve: We're setting them up!**_

_**Erva: OK now can we read the story, I'm kinda likin that I'm Larten's shall we say hero**_

_**Me: fine presenting chapter two of Vampire Spit!**_

_**Steve: still stupid!**_

_**Me: IT ALL I GOT!**_

_**UGH HERE's the STORY!**_

**_Chapter two _**

Erva prepared for the trek to Vampire Mountain, he knew Vampires had a lot of rules for the trek and he planned on following the rules. He would go bare-foot, he would be walking, and he'd be wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants. Mr. Tall gave him a map how to get to the mountain from the cirque's location, "Thank you Mr. Tall, I appreciate it." He turned to leave but Mr. Tall stopped him "Darren and Larten are one of the three hunters, if Larten follows Darren Vampires will be wiped from existence" Erva's heart sank-he may not know every vampire but Darren wouldn't want him to fail this "w-who's the last hunter?" he stuttered "Vancha March, you might meet him around here, he cannot win the war though" Mr. Tall said pointing on the map Erva nodded and said good bye to his girlfriend and two children, Merla had tears in her eyes. "W-whats wrong?" Erva asked "d-d-don't g-g-go p-please!" she cried "why not, I'll be back in a couple of months?" he said "I-I-I-I'm p-p-p-pregnant" she cried out. Erva froze ''w-w-what!?" he gasped "I'm pregnant, please don't leave me!" She wailed "I've got to, please understand this Merla!" Erva said Merla nodded in understanding "I guess, I'll miss you" she said wiping tears from her eyes. Erva smoothed her hair back and pulled her into a kiss. She let go and he smiled "I'll be back soon" he said, he bent down and ruffled Urcha's hair and hugged his sons "Good bye boys see you soon " he smiled and waved good bye to camp, he was leaving his home to save vampires, he was leaving to help Larten, for Darren.

He had to cross town to get to the mountain and many people pointed and stared at him but he took no notice as he ran through horridly. The roads were windy and long but he continued the sun beat down on his face and warmed his skin-er-scales. The sun would be a setback for vampires making the trek, but since Erva was a snake-man he'd be able to go day and night. He walked all day and half the night. He slept in a cave a few feet up the mountain; he couldn't help think about Merla. Was it right to leave? Should he turn back? No! He shook off the thought the vampires needed him! He sat up and stretched, the sun had barely come up but he stood picked up the single knife he had brought and left. He picked his way through the path carful to stay on the trail. He ate a hasty breakfast of berries and nuts from the trail that had fallen. I was winter and nothing would be grown, so he grimaced and choked them down. Snakes were meant for meat. Staring up at the mountain he sighed and pulled out his map. Two paths were blotted down the map that he had to choose, through bushes and trees, or grass and prickles. He tried to imagine a vampire going up this path and took the straightest path, through the grass and prickles. He imagined being a vampire and resisting himself to flit. Putting up a brave face he stepped onto the path.

The path he chose scratched and irritated his scales pulling them off and making blood trickle down his legs. There was no snow luckily but he was cold and suppressed a shiver, he yanked a thorn from his flesh and frowned. The trek was horrible and thinking of the way back scared him. He was able to think of his and Darren's time as kids and grinned taking his mind of the pain. Suddenly he heard a twig snap and whipped around "show yourself!" he barked. A frowning vampire in all black and with black hair stepped out. "Who are you?" the vampire snapped. Erva stepped back aware he had upset him "Erva Von" he said, "Von what?" the vampire said he smiled sadly "Darren and Sam said the same thing, it's just Von" he said. "I'm a friend of Darren's I have news" he added. "I am Mika Ver Leth a prince" he said "I shall help you to the mountain" He said. "Thank you" Erva said eyes widened. Mika led him to the next resting station as red as an apple. Erva snorted in laughter, the first time he laughed in three days. They sat on the cold ground eating berries in silence. "What must you tell everyone? Have Darren, Larten, Vancha and Harkat found something?" He asked eyes lighting up. "No, I'm afraid not" Erva sighed Mika starred ''what?"

Erva lay on the ground and stared at the ceiling "Vancha and Harkat left a while ago and Larten is at the cirque du freak" he said. "I assume Darren is with Larten?" Mika asked "No, Mika, Darren has joined Arra Sails and Gavner Purl in paradise" Erva said. Mika's face fell "dead?" he gasped. There was a hint a fear in his voice but he listened to what Erva had to say. "Mr. Crepsley is letting his death get to him and might drive himself to death too" Erva added, Mika put his hands to his face and sighed "so it is up to Sire Vancha" he said "no, I spoke to Mr. Tall Vancha can't help you, we must get Mr. Crepsley back to normal if not the vampires are doomed."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok guys i havent posted in awhile cuz i cant think of anything so plz post characters or ideas in the reviews for ideas and may-b u'll see them! **_

_** sabrinaluvslarten**_


End file.
